


Want him home

by Checquers



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gore, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checquers/pseuds/Checquers
Summary: I was tired for every second I wrote this, I don’t know how good it is, but if someone here enjoys it, then its good enough for me! (**Wrote this before DMC 5**)Vergil goes missing, everyone is sad





	Want him home

You lay numb in your bed. Long having run out of tears. The blue sheets never seeming to warm without him. Vergil was missing now for a week. Dante had assured you the job would be simple. Vergil had assured you the job would be safe. He would come back in a day or two. In the privacy of his room, he gave you a last kiss. His unspoken way of proving his love to you. Then Dante came home alone. He avoided your eyes, and when Vergil didn’t walk through the door scolding Dante… You didn’t get many details. Not that you wanted them. You just wanted Vergil.

The door to the shop opened and you could hear Dante mumble something before the door closed. You weren’t going to sleep tonight. That wasn’t new. You had only been sleeping when it was halfway through the next day and your exhaustion would cause you to pass out wherever. Slipping on one of Vergil’s sweaters you headed into the downstairs of Devil May Cry.

On the couch sat a very familiar raven-haired hunter. Lady peeked up from her book and sighed as you walked past. Flipping on the electric kettle you grabbed a mug and tea bag. There was shuffling from Lady as she turned off the kettle and drew your hands away from the cup,

“Go to sleep.”

“I can’t.”

“Bullshit.” you couldn’t even form a laugh. Lady sighed placing a hand on your back,

“You’ve got Dante worried sweetheart, and I won’t lie, I’m worried too. Everyone is worried. I understand you’re hurting, but wallowing in misery won’t help.” you knew that. Every time you felt the emotions bubbling up you couldn’t help but curse yourself. You held your breath. The same feeling creeping up your throat. You buried your head into the black sweater. Trying to block out the oncoming sob with tender memories. Lady tightened her grip into a hug. The memories did nothing and you held in a sob. You cried into Lady. Words tumbled out of your mouth, but they were too garbled to understand. It was a while before you stopped, but when your sobs turned into whimpers, and your eyes began to close. Lady sighed walking you back to your room. You could only mumble one last thought before the exhaustion of the week of misery caught up to you,

“I want him home.”

Dante punched a building. The brick curved inwards as he pulled his hand back. He’d been so stupid. His gut screamed that something was wrong. But the idea of quick cash… He growled placing his hands in his pocket and sulking. At night he could hear you cry. At night he could hear Vergil yelling at him,

“Dante! Get over here!” Vergil would never admit it, but Dante heard the fear in his voice. He sighed as he walked around. He had no idea where the thing had taken Vergil. A part of him hoped that it had just gone to another part of the city. But he looked everywhere, and he couldn’t sense his brother. Vergil had been wary of the entire mission. He managed to dodge the demons ambush attack, but Dante didn’t. So Vergil attacked, freeing Dante and leaving himself open. Ducking into an alley Dante slid to the ground. Burying his face into his hands, Dante sat alone in the dark. This was his fault.

Vergil groaned his eyes burning as they focussed. He remembered the fight only barely. Red clouded his vision and he felt numb. Something had grabbed Dante… then he? The buzzing ambience of the room blared in his ears. Muddled voices floated behind him. Something closed around his neck and began to choke him. He was confused as black dots clouded his vision. The tension released and he coughed. He let his eyes focus and grimaced at the scene before him. Blood covered the ground, seeming to have come from him. Blank stone walls stared back at him as voices spoke in hushed tones,

“Why doesn’t he speak?”

“Master won’t like that…”

“Wake him. Wake the half-breed.” He coughed out blood that had collected in his mouth and growled,

“Who the hell are you, to call me that?” There was a hiss as something seared his back. He held back a scream,

“Hush seed of sin. Where is the sword?” He huffed saying nothing. The burning sensation cut into his skin and he clenched his teeth. The whispered voice growled into his ear,

“Where is the sword?”

“I thought you said, hush?” Normally he wouldn’t be as petty as this. But you try saving your idiot brother only to be tortured. Torture that -much to Vergil’s dismay- lasted for what felt like hours.

His body burned and the chains holding up his wrists cut into his skin. Coat and shirt cut to hell, he tried to move, all of his energy drained. He’d been moved to this blank bloody cell a while ago. He wondered how much time had really passed. His refusal to scream left him weak and constantly passing out during the torture. They never changed their question. Vergil had no idea what sword they were talking about. A sickening voice grated on his ears,

“The Dante boy looks a little different from the descriptions we got… Surely we didn’t grab the wrong one…” Vergil saw two demons, they looked almost like Mephistos but their vaguely human heads covered in bandages left him unsure. The other spoke much softer,

“White hair, an aura like you wouldn’t believe. Incredibly strong and quick-witted, this is the one.” Vergil hissed loudly wriggling his torso as his legs still refused to move,

“Let go of me you wretches.” they turned to him. The one that sounded like nails on a chalkboard pulled out a pure white feather grinning,

“Hello, seed of Sparda! How do you like the lashes we gave you? Finding it difficult to move?” Vergil could feel his legs again, though weakly. He shook his head. The demon laughed,

“So brave… Too bad our master wants all obstacles gone. Well, I hope you liked the treat our friends gave you! I’ll be giving it to you again! Open wide filth!” Vergil tensed feeling his power rush through him. He waited for the demon to float closer before pulling as hard as he could on his restraints. With a snap, the chains holding his handcuffs broke. Forcefully his hands slammed onto the creatures head. He warped to the corner of the room, much to his delight Yamato sat waiting. Stumbling he picked up the blade and promptly summoned swords. The creatures shrieked charging at him. He weakly threw up spiral swords and warped past them. He didn’t know where he was going and he was blinded by pain. But one thought and one thought alone kept him moving. You.

Vergil stumbled blindly, you on his mind. He didn’t know how much time had passed. Were you okay? Was Dante taking care of you? Vergil felt sick, he hated thinking of you without him. He hated thinking that he didn’t even say he loved you before he left. Yamato buzzed in his hands. The sword wanted something.

Vergil could remember the voice in the sword. He would listen to its every beck and call. But one day the sword fell silent. Its energy still gave him clues, but there was no verbal communication.

Hearing screeches in the distance Vergil found a crevice to hide in. He huffed feeling himself slowly heal. Whatever he’d been hit with hurt. Whatever they did to him was severe enough for his healing to be delayed. Yamato buzzed again. Vergil coughed, his chest felt tight. He shrugged angrily,

“I don’t understand you, stupid sword.” Clattering to the ground, Yamato turned so the tip of its blade faced a long hallway. Quickly ducking into the hallway and picking up Yamato as he went Vergil limped down the hall. It was a dead end. Vergil glared at his sword. Unsheathing it and stabbing it into the ground. He didn’t even have time to let go when the floor fell away and he was sucked down.

Hitting concrete Vergil coughed. Looking around, the buildings were familiar. He was back in the city. He sighed putting Yamato away and leaning on a brick wall. Yamato got a free pass today,

“Don’t ever try that shit again.” The sword vibrated like it was laughing. Finding a street sign Vergil found his bearings. The shop wasn’t far, he had to get home. The welts he felt on his skin burned as they healed. Why they hadn’t healed when he was… wherever he was, he didn’t know. But he was glad they were now.

The lights of the shop were off on the downstairs. Vergil sighed stumbling into the alley. He hopped up to his window and slipped inside. Huffing he sat on the ground. His skin burned and he’d already thrown up twice walking back. He could feel himself gag, but there was nothing for him to cough up any more. Shuddering he lay on the wood floor. Just trying to breathe. For once he hated how cold he kept his room.

As he lay shivering and weak, his senses alerted him to someone else in the room. His muscles screamed at him to slow down but he had to know. Scrambling to his knees he crawled over to the side of his bed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw you. You were there. Asleep. Peaceful. He was about to assume you took his kidnapping well when he noticed your eyes seemed puffy. Then he noticed you were wearing one of his sweaters. The dark circles under your eyes, and when he felt your hair it was oily and tangled. Lying his head on the bed Vergil took one of your hands and held it close to his face. He would apologize in the morning. Gently he kissed your hand and got to his feet. Pulling the blue blankets over your noticeably thinner frame Vergil stumbled to the door. Silently he left and paused at the top of the stairs. He heard something he never thought he’d hear,

“I… I miss him. He’s my brother Lady. He’s annoying as fuck, but… I can’t believe I fucked up this royally.” The woman sighed patting his back,

“Dante. He’ll be fine. We’ll find him, and you can rest easy.” The unspoken bond between the brothers was clear when they fought together. Their unconventional tactics blending seamlessly into the others fighting style. The verbal confirmation of their tolerance for each other was… lacking. Taking a heavy step onto the first stair, Vergil huffed clutching the handrail for dear life,

“Dante… I’m never saving you again.” The look on Dante’s face was priceless. Vergil almost laughed but was interrupted by a coughing fit. When Dante rushed over to him, eyes filled with tears, Vergil found his own. He refused to let them fall. Dante lied him on the couch as the coughing stopped,

“Verge, what- What the hell happened to you?!” Vergil groaned,

“Dante, just… Torture you buffoon. Can I sleep now? Everything burns.” Dante nodded with an airy chuckle.

When Vergil woke he felt sore. He could barely move and he felt miserable. He heard voices,

“Don’t come downstairs just yet darling. Dante has got a surprise for you.” Vergil almost cried out when he heard you speak,

“Okay… But… Last night… Someone opened my window.” He shot up and Dante was immediately covering his mouth as he groaned. The younger demon hissed quietly,

“Vergil!! Shut up!” Vergil grumbled. Resisting the urge to bite his brother. Dante sighed looking to the stairs,

“I don’t want her crushing you cause we both know she can. Also… I found this in your coat and I was wondering when you were going to mention it?” Dante pulled out the black ring box. Vergil glared daggers at Dante,

“Give it back!! I’m going to end you, Dante!!” Dante laughed pocketing the box,

“I’ll hold on to this for you.” there were heavy steps at the top of the stairs. Vergil and Dante froze listening to the two women talk,

“Lady please let me downstairs.”

“I can’t do that, Dante’s surprise…” There was a choked sob, and Vergil recognized the sound of Yamato unsheathing,

“He’s here Lady! If Yamato’s here! Please…” you sounded so broken… Vergil strained against Dante. The hand from earlier covering his mouth again. This time Vergil did bite Dante, and when Dante coiled back in pain Vergil called your name. In seconds you were hugging him. Sobbing into his bandaged chest. He sighed closing his arms around you. You squeezed him but he didn’t care how it stung. You were there,

“Hello, love. I missed you.” You smiled looking up at him managing a small laugh. Vergil pulled your head closer and pecked your forehead,

“I’m sorry. I’m so very sorry.” Vergil groaned pulling himself up to sit. You sat in his lap tears still pouring from your eyes as you slowly formed words,

“I should apologize Vergil… Look at me! I’m a mess… I should expect…” Vergil sighed holding your hand. He usually wouldn’t even cuddle when one of Dante’s friends were over. But Vergil sighed holding you close, he was too exhausted to care,

“I’m saying sorry because I didn’t tell you something before I left. Something I should always use words to convey.” You frowned looking up at him as he brought you into a kiss. He blushed pulling away and muttering under his breath, words meant only for you,

“I love you. My princess.”


End file.
